An Born Protected Child
by BattleOfDuty
Summary: After the TX kills John and vores Kate Brewster after giving birth to a baby girl named Katrina, In Kates dying moments, she asks for the Terminatrix to protect her daughter. Thanks to 93MANKIC for giving me the idea of doing this!
1. Introduction

This was created from 93MANIAC and BattleOfDuty, please do not steal and criticize.

**How a Valiant Child was born.**

**Birth from a survivor.**

"This is the story of how a child from the best of two people... would be changed forever.

_John and Kate were running hard, it was flat out for them. They had been running from the Terminatrix, who was sent to kill them. Kate is having a child, according to scans it was a girl. _

"**Come on!"** John yelled at Kate, who was having a hard time running.

"**Let me catch my breath first." **Kate told him.

"**I think that metal bitch got lost.**" He gladly said before the Terminatrix killed him, this gave a shock to Kate that made Kate go into labour. She started to push harder and harder before the baby came out with blood all over.

"**Now to dispose of you."** The TX stated as she threw Kate into the air and devoured her, chunks and chunks of human meat travelling down its neck like a slithering snake. The TX gulped as Kate became its main food, the baby started crying. The TX went to get it.

"**I don't care who the hell you are! I am going to give you a mission as John would have done, keep my daughter safe!" **Kate authorized the TX as it had a new mission.

"**What should I call this?" **The TX wondered in her mind as she then hacked the internet for baby names, the search came up with Katrina as a good name. **"Katrina, I call you.". **The baby smiled, she liked the name.

_She ran with the baby to a disused car, the baby then started to cry again and Kate inside had got wet too much! _

"**Can we not do the running thing?"** Kate requested to the TX.

"**There is one thing, which I need you to do." **The TX responded.

_Kate took her shirt and coat off, and attached two wires to her breasts._

"**What the hell is this supposed to do?" **Kate asked the TX as the TX held the baby to suck the milk off it's breasts, Kate's milk transferred to the Terminatrix; After about 10 to 15 minutes of doing this, the baby was full. **"Can we get to a hotel from around here?"**

_The TX then searched the internet for the nearest hotel which was around 6 miles away and it will take about until morning to get there. Before that the TX also scanned Kate as it read._

**Name: Catherine Brewster**

**Time Remaining: 23:13:21 until death…**

_The TX put the engine on and drove off out of the desert._

**Time Remaining: 16:13:21 until death…**

_The TX finally stopped at a hotel car park, Kate had 16 hours remaining until death. Katrina was asleep… The TX walked in to the hotel entrance._

"Hello, how can I help you today?" The hotel receptionist requested an answer from the TX.

"I have a reservation under Kristanna Loken" The TX told the hotel receptionist as the receptionist typed in the name as it came up.

"Oh yes, you will be staying in the room marked Room 93!" The receptionist pointed out as the TX made her way to the room, inside the room Kate started speaking.

**Time Remaining: 15:49:58 until death**

"Right, can you listen to this… I want you to raise Katrina as your daughter; since I will be dead. Do not tell her about my death until she comes to understand that you are not her real mother. I said before to protect her, like John's mother protected him. I also want you to terminate me so you can start yourself."

_The TX activated the remove button for her stomach as Kate died, The TX walked over to Katrina and smiled at her; like she did for her. The TX activated a time warp to February 9__th__, 1994 at a house that the TX now owned, thanks to hacking. She then told the baby._

"I declare that the ninth of February, will be your official birthday and I am now your mother."

_The baby smiled as the future grew strong for the two for years to come._

A/N - Hey guys! What do you think of this? Special thanks to 93Maniac for requesting me to do this! I am also very sorry for the people who actually **care about me. **I've haven't been doing this amazing stuff due to a amazing site that I joined back in March! It's called **SpongeBob Fanon Wiki!** - Which is exactly what the name says! I am a co-writer on the show that they have called **SpongeToons!**


	2. Soft Lovers

Previously on A Born Protected Child: _John Conner dies at the hands of the Terminatrix, The Terminatrix gets a child that she names Katrina; Kate Brewster dies as she gives orders to the Terminatrix to raise the child as her own and protect her. So the Terminatrix landed in 1994..._

_And this is where we begin…_

**A Born Protected Child:**

**Soft Lovers**

_13 years later…_

_A clanging noise is heard from the hallways, a girl has been shoved into them and is lying down on the ground._

"Why are you so weird, your mother is weird and you are**.**" A voice is heard. The girl tries to stand up but is beaten by a hand that she grabs a hold of.

"There you go, all better." The owner of the hand says. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. Can you turn around?"

"Okay, what are you going to do?" The shoved girl requests.

"I'm going to see the damages of what that gang did to you." The owner of the hand explains. "Right, you may have to go see the nurse."

_A bandage is wrapped around her head, the owner of the hand is waiting outside for her._

"Wow, no one has ever helped me here, you're the first." The girl exclaims. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Adam, Adam Rosen." The owner of the hand explained.

"Katrina Loken, not weird person." The girl responded, it was the same Katrina from the first chapter, although she looked a lot different at age 13. "How come you don't have the accent?"

"Born in the UK, lived here since… February 9th 1994. I'm 14." Adam interpreted.

_Once he mentioned that date, it hit her hard. Her mother teleported from 2004 to the date. That was her birthday. Then the school bell went._

"Looks like it's time to leave, where do you live?" Adam inquired.

"Huntington Drive."

"Cool, that's near my place." Adam told her. She ran for the bus, where she found two empty seats. She sat in one, Adam then sat next her as she looked outside of the window until the bus stopped at her street. She got off and walked the rest of the way, she opened the door and threw her bag onto the banister. She heard the clipping of something as she walked into the front room to see her mother, wired up to a 2005 computer and a picture of Angelia Jolie.

"Mom, are you trying to do this again?" Katrina asked. "You remember what happened the last time."

_Flashback to the one year before as The Terminatrix fails at upgrading the first time as the whole house loses power. Then we return to present time as it starts, it's working more than the previous attempt and a bright white light starts to fill the room, Katrina steps back. The light then fades as the original Terminatrix is replaced by Angelina Jolie._

"So, how do I look?" The Terminatrix asked Katrina, Katrina gobsmacked because if actually worked; faints onto the floor as The Terminatrix brings her to Katrina's room. Katrina wakes up to the sight of Adam.

"Hello Katrina. I heard about you fainting… I've got to say, that is some serious plastic surgery that your mother has token, I mean she looks like Angelina Jolie! Which means you have got a serious load of cash for that!" Adam elucidated. "So, this is your room? It looks like it's been redecorated, I don't like it!"

_She looked at her room, all the Green Day posters; her family pictures with her yearbook for the past grade, Adam was amazed... She sounded like a perfect girl. Katrina was also amazed... It was like a perfect match._

"So, do you want to go out?" They both responded to each other's thoughts. They both wanted to go out.

"Say around about 4 ish." Katrina pondered. Adam gave a thumbs up and went back home to get ready for this date.

_The next day, around leaving time at the school… They walked together. As to think that two people that only met the day before were going out. It felt like Katrina at the lockers was a miracle… Then more dates came along between the year, ranging from Christmas or Easter related to just for the hell of it. Then something happened at the school in the May month of that year. _

"Do you know, I just love dates!" Adam said to her before kissing Katrina right on the lips until a gun shot seperates them.

"Just what the hell was that?" Adam explained as a completely new Terminator started to target Katrina. She started to ask it questions.

"Okay, is there a number of a security protocol? 10, 666; 21, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. I don't know, 42? Er, 1!"

"Terminator overridden" The Terminator responded.

_Then a sword is used to slash the head as it falls to the ground, It is Adam. _

"Thought I was defenceless? Used this a couple of years ago." He replied, Katrina gave him a hug as everyone in the hall clapped, even the bully girls from the start of the story. They then walked to the front door of the school.

"Looks like we are future targets."

"For what?"

"For a war, I think."

Authors Note – Thanks for reading guys! Here are some reviews for the first chapter!

93 Maniac says: 'Wow this is not bad I am weary exited to see where this is going and it is also nice to see more vore stories from you'.

I say: Yeah, after this… There is going to be a big disappointment for my vore fans. This will be the second last one. So, after this one…. No More.

TXLover says: The TX becomes a mother! That is awesome, keep up the good work!

I say: Aww… thanks! I also like that idea as well. I'll keep up the good work.

So, that's it for the reviews for this chapter… Do you want to be recognised on a future chapter? Then come and review this story then!

_BattleOfDuty, September 28__th__ 2014_


	3. Holding on for life

**A/N - This is copyrighted BattleOfDuty & Maniac93, So don't steal and don't criticize.**

/ is the opening titles for every chapter.

(*_*) is the previously.

'$' is the end of the chapter.

(*_*)

Previously on A Born Protected Child: Katrina, aged 13 meets up with a 14 year old named Adam. They start to grow a love for each other… But a Terminator attack draws the conclusion that both of them won't be safe forever and they are future targets for a war.

_And this is where we continue…_

**A Born Protected Child:**

**Holding on for life.**

_The clocks turned forwards with ripped calendars, the seasons changed between summer of 2007 and the next destination of the new time._

October 4th, 2011…

_Katrina is now aged 17 and wakes up in the room from 3 years before but more decorated. She wakes up with bed hair… late night out. _

"Oh, it was hell last night." She started to mummer around the room, she went towards her mirror before looking at it… Something had gone very wrong, she turned around as she spotted how they're was a bump around her stomach. She was pregnant?

/

'My name is Katrina Brewster, my mother died in 2004 by a Terminator who ate her. That Terminator is my new mother and she has orders to protect me. I am the Born Protected Child.'

/

June 17th, 2011 (The final day of school)

"I'm free tonight, do you want to come and stay at mine for the night?" Adam asked Katrina on the street.

"Yeah…" Katrina replied, trusting him.

"Around 7?" Adam chose. Katrina nodded at this to confirm.

6:57pm…

_There was a knock at the door on Adam's house. He opened the door to see Katrina. She came into the house as they went upstairs into Adam's bedroom. _

"So what are we going to do?" Adam asked Katrina on activities of the night, hiding the true meaning.

"I've figured it out now. Drop the act." Katrina commented.

"What act? I'm not playing any act of some sorts!"

"Yes, you are. You want me to come over and have sex, isn't it?" Katrina explained to him. He nodded as she sighed at him. "Allright then." She unzipped her jacket and threw it on the floor along with her shirt and bra as she jumped onto the bed to join him. "Let's get started." She twisted and moaned as he was trying as hard as he could but she ran out of breath.

October 4th, 2011

_Katrina walked downstairs to her mother, she was on the laptop scanning her. When the Terminatrix finished the scan, she hugged Katrina in relief of not slapping her. _

"I'll need to do something." The Terminatrix asked her. "You are going to have to get inside of me…"

"Why?" Katrina requested, trying not to cry inside.  
>"Because, I have to protect you." The Terminatrix explained as Katrina walked towards it as it opened the jaws and sucked her inside, she landed in the same place her mother was in. "Now, don't worry… I won't eat you. There should be plugs above you. Plug them to your head." Katrina obeys her mother's command. Katrina then falls asleep as she plugs them in, someone opened the door and whistled.<p>

"Hello, Mrs Lokken. Expecting a kid? Just wanted to know where my girlfriend was." Adam told it before looking on the laptop to see scans of Katrina inside of the stomach, he pulled out a gun. "Open up you bitch or I'll shoot it where it counts, now where is my bloody girlfriend inside that stomach?" Then he remembers the night of them having sex, she said.

"You can be a good man, or even a hero. Everyone and anyone could do anything which is the right thing"

_Adam drops the gun._

"Step out of my line and your head is done for, so I can rip out your skin and get inside." Adam commands. He grabs the gun and puts it in his pocket with Katrina starting to wake up inside.

"Anything happen?" Katrina asked.

_The Terminator activated a hibernation sequence that would last until the occupant inside was ready._

December 24th, 2011…

_The computer finally switched on with the words… 'OCCUPANT READY FOR BIRTH…' The Terminatrix switched on as Katrina woke up having to hyperventilate. "GET ME OUT!" The Terminatrix spewed Katrina out… _

_"_I'm going to perform a Caesarean surgery on you." The Terminatrix explained.

"You are not going to perform that on me, You're supposed to protect me. Not rip my secure parts open and perform surgeries on me." Katrina shouted at her mother.

"What do you want me to do?" The Terminatrix requested.

"Text Adam. DO IT NOW!" Katrina asked. Adam was in his home waiting until he got a text, 'Katrina giving birth now, come over.' He put on his brown long coat and ran towards her, he wasn't going to let her kids be without her father. Meanwhile, Katrina wasn't having a good time… Adam ran in and saw her giving birth as she finished when not one but two babies popped out…

_It was a sight to behold… Twins and the same sex as their mother and grandmothers. _

"I name one Rose." Adam suggested…

"The other one is named… Sarah." Katrina suggested as well, the two babies were going to be the best ever.

10:57pm

_Adam wanted to talk to the Terminator alone… _

"I'm sorry about what happened the last time we met, I didn't know what to do. Katrina isn't my first girlfriend you know. I had another and she was called Rose, we were together until some person hacked her Facebook account and told her to reveal personal information. She committed suicide, I was only 13. So when I saw you doing that to Katrina, I got bad memories of Rose." He told it.

00:00am - Christmas Day, 2011

"Sometimes people say that families can be diffirent groups between people. For me, I have twice as much work as I used to have. But, I don't worry about it. For the years to pass, I've got more work to do… And I'm so safe that nothing can happen to me." Katrina narrated.

19:30 - Christmas Day, 2011

_The obligatory fireworks display starts._

"You know what? They keep on trying to split us up, but they never ever will." Katrina says to the others.

"Never say never ever." The Terminatrix responds

"Nah, we'll always be okay. Don't you reckon?" Katrina adds.

"There's something in the air. Something coming." Adam explains

"What?" Katrina pondered

"A storm's approaching." The Terminatrix scares them. 

Just finished another exciting chapter! Time for more reviews!

93Maniac says: Wow that chapter was really good! I am very excited to see the next one!

I respond: Well, here you go! Free of charge.

Vore'NGore says: I have read your other stuff and this is low in vore but everything else is great.

I respond: I'm sorry if there is low vore but back then the series was rated T, now that the series is rated M. I think we can safely say that it will be allright.

TheTXLover says: Oh my god, I can imagine this playing out in my mind! It is just cool. Also thanks for reading my review!

I respond: Yes, I looked at movies and TV shows about high school and high school romance and basically it's gone in as I went through.


	4. Ending

A Born Protected Child: The Future Target War

Ending

"I'm going to wire myself up to the controls, and that will finish off the Daleks." The Terminatrix told everyone.

"But that is suicide!" Adam remarks.

"Well, it's either the end of the world or the end of me." The Terminatrix answered. "NOW, RUN!"

Katrina and her family started to run, the Daleks were going to get a big bang.

"Set it for 60 seconds." The Terminatrix said.

"60; 59; 58." The computer started the countdown.

Katrina landed outside on the ground.

"51; 50; 49." The computer continued while The Terminatrix breathed her last robotic breath. "42; 41; 40; 39."

The Daleks entered the building, ordering to exterminate.

"ALL LIFE FORMS WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" One of the Daleks shouted.

"29; 28; 27"

"LIFE FORM ON THIRD FLOOR SHALL BE EXTERMINATED!" Another Dalek explained to the other two.

"20; 19; 18"

"ELEVATE!" The first Dalek ordered the other two as they started to fly up the stairs to the third floor.

"13; 12; 11."

The Daleks then found the Terminatrix, with only 7 seconds left.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"2; 1; 0."

The whole building started to explode with the Dalek army which was advancing on the building fly and be destroyed along with the central Dalek ship.

"Sometimes, family is what you need in life and when you take that away from yourself, what does that give you? Nothing. I have no - one from my family anymore and that won't stop me. Death will and I am not afraid anymore. No more." Katrina said as she and her family go into the sunset.

**THE END…**


	5. Deleted Scenes: Never empty a shell

**A Born Protected Child: DELETED SCENES**

**Never empty a hibernated shell.**

_Katrina woke up accidently in the middle of the night, she didn't know what the hell had happened since she first slept but she really wanted to go to the toilet, she then remember something._

"You've got to remember this. If you accidently stuck inside me and I go into hibernation status, if you want to get out. Say the words 'Exit needed.'" The Terminatrix told her.

"Exit needed." Katrina whispered, which her mother opened up like an orange peel as Katrina walked out and looked at her mother, kneeling down to see her face decapitated and not moving, this made Katrina feel sick. Even the child was getting the shivers. Katrina did what she did in the bathroom including vomiting as she entered back into the shell of her hibernated mother which her mother's whole body was placed back as it was before, one thing Katrina learnt was to never empty a hibernated shell.


End file.
